The Doctor and his assistant Derpy
by JRod211
Summary: This story is about Doctor whooves and his assistant Derpy's adventures and how he finds his way home with derpy's help and will add daleks to the story if i can. Adventure/romance only because i will add a few sceens of love but thats all. HELLO GUYS NEW AUTHO'S NOTE THE STORY IS FINISHED.
1. The Doctor and his assistant Derpy

Hello guys it's the author with another fan fic. Derpy and the doctor. I plan to make this as long as I can.

After the doctor destroyed daleks and the sybermen (was based in the season 2 final before he found the bride in the Tardis for those who know) He was traveling and thinking but there where still 2 rip's in the universe the one by the beach in the other universe where rose was and the one to equestria and he fell in.

He awoke with a daze and seeing Derpy look straight in his eyes. About to scream when he saw this just looked in her eyes. She was the opposite of rose. Ponies get distracted by her eyes thinking she is retarded but she was almost exactly like rose. She was smart, caused accident's a lot, knew how to find her way out of things, and was not afraid of anything.

"Hello what's you're name?" "I'm Derpy." "What about you?" "Oh I'm the Doctor." "Doctor who?" "It's just the doctor if you don't mind."

"Hey I just realized this you can talk!" "And you can too silly filly." "But you're a horse." "You do know you're a pony too right." "Oh stop being ridiculous, Oh my I am a horse." As he glanced to see he had hooves "It's pronounced pony." "You know you sure are weird."

"Well this is absolutely phenomenal." "Ya uhmm are you ok some one hit there head real hard am I right?"

"Oh sorry well I need to tell you something I am a time lord the last of my kind." " oh oh oh you have a time machine!" sure do, it travels in time and space." Oh that's so cool." "Listen Derpy would you like to be my assistant I need help getting back to my world but I would love to travel in this world first and I need someone to help me.

What was he talking about Derpy thought wasn't he from this world? "You said something about being a time lord are you an alien." "Yes Derpy I am." He still thought about rose but maby he was sent to this world for a reason. "Oh so you want me to be an assistant." "Yes Derpy I would love for you to come with me and see this world and the next." Derpy hade a very happy smile on her face as she said, "Come on let me show you around." "Ok let's see what this world has to offer."

HELLO GUYS IT'S THE AUTHOR NEXT CHAPTER GET'S BETTER STICK AROUND AND IF THIS GET'S GOOD REVIEW'S I WILL MAKE THIS GO ON LIKE AN ENTIRE SAEASON AND HAVE SOME DALEKS STEP IN!


	2. The Doctors new life

"Question Derpy where does everybody live?" "It's pronounced everypony" "really? Hahaha this is just rich." "Any way they live in all sorts of places but I come from ponyville." "Good then take me there." "And it would be nice if you could direct me to a place to live." "Oh its ok you can stay at my place as long as you need." "Why thank you Derpy." "No problem I live by myself anyways and only work in the morning to drop mail off to everypony so when you need anything I'll be there just in time to make breakfast." "Perfect so where is this ponyville?" "Right over there."

In the distance the doctor could see the magnificent town of ponyville. "Say, were is everybody I mean everypony. "Oh its 6:30 in the morning everypony is still in bed and like I said my job starts in the morning." "Derpy where did you find me exactly " well after I was done with delivering mail I went to relax in the grass when you appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh ok how about we just go to your place till 8:00 then we shall explore the town." "Ok"

Just hang your coat, sit back, and watch some TV. The doctor noticing his surrounding's seeing how cartoonish it was said. "Say do you have cartoons?" Derpy wandering why a grown stallion would want to watch cartoons said "sure"

Oh this is hilarious your cartoons look like real life. "See where I come from cartoons look like this world but in this world your cartoons look like your world." "Wow ecstatic, phenomenal I should say."

As the doctor already forgot about rose he became very fond of his assistant Derpy and came to admire her. He saw what other ponies didn't. He saw the smartness in her and not the dumb looks she made. He saw her as an average pony but wondered what other ponies where like. This made him curious as he had an hour before he went to town he desided in the mean time he was determined to find out more about this pony and her interest.

"So what do you like to do for fun around here?" "Oh nothing special I just like to fly, bake, spend time with the ponies I meet kind of like you but this is the first time I ever let a stranger in my house on the first day" its just something about you that is interesting. "Maby its because you're a time lord." "Yes indeed, people like that about me that's for sure."

"Hey Doctor would you like to come to my room its more comfy in there." "Well I don't see why not." As the doctor approached her room he came to a surprise to see Derpy just laying there kind of like an invitation." Lay down with me doctor." "Sure I need to relieve some stress its time to move on with my life."

Trying to forget rose was hard for the doctor and if he wanted to get home he would have to forget about Derpy too but he was going to live for along time and it would happen sooner or later. "Ahhh" that's all the doctor could say because the bed was so comfy and with Derpy by his side he felt a warmness a kind of warmth that said everything was going to be alright. The doctor couldn't help but hold Derpy in his arms. Derpy was totally ok with that since she hadn't felt another mares touch in such along time.

Derpy couldn't help but kiss the doctor. The doctor didn't know how to react not because she was kissing her but the fact that she was a pony. The doctor realizing that he was a pony too thought, I should just go with it so he did. The doctor and Derpy just lay there, passionately kissing each other and it was was amazing. He didn't know what it was about this pony but he knew in his heart she was going to be the next one to travel in his adventures.

The two woke up to see it was already 8 and the two went out to ponyville. They first made a quick stop to see Rainbow Dash zoom across the sky.

They then went to Fluttershy's cottage because she was not only know for taking care of animals but known a lot of healing remedies so Derpy was there so much because she always caused accidents and was always hurt.

They had to go to Sweet apple acres to see how life was for Applejack as she was know all around town for making the best cinder that ever was made.

They then approached Sugar cube corner where they saw the ever to ecstatic Pinkie Pie making cupcakes and Derpys favorite blue berry muffins.

They then walked to Rarity's shop to admire her latest fashion designs, as Derpy really liked them.

She saw how the Doctor was ever so intelligent so Derpy took him to the library where they acquainted Twilight and that's when the Doctor found out about magic. Which was ever so amazing because even though he could travel between time and space magic still wasn't real where he came from so it surprised him.

The doctor having one of the best days of his life set back home to Derpy's home. As the day was still young and the two having nothing to do they expressed their feelings about each other and how they felt about all this. The two then after they expressed their feelings headed to derpy's room and passionately kissed one more time. The Doctor had never felt this way with one of his assistants so he went even further in there newly found relationship

HELLO GUYS AUTHOR HERE I HOPE YOU LOVE THE STOY SO FAR BUT DON'T WORRY IT WILL GET WAY BETTER WITH TIME TRAVEL AND THE DALEKS COME IN A FEW CHAPTERS LATER. HOPE YOU ENJOY.


	3. Let me show you the world

"Wake up sleepy head." "Wha- what is it?" "You been asleep all day" "Come here I'll make you some tea to wake you up."

As the doctor observed how Derpy was grabbing things he said, "How the devil do you pick things up, you have no fingers?" "What are you talking about you just pick it up." As the doctor picked up the tea cup he thought what sort if black magic is this?" "Well this is absolutely marvelous."

"Hey Derpy have you ever seen a dinosaur?" why no I haven't Doctor, dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago." "Well it seems like this universe is not so much different from mine." "So Derpy you want to see one?" "OMG OMG OMG YES!" "Come with me then I'll show you too the Tardis.

As Derpy went to the Tardis she couldn't believe that it was bigger on the inside then on the outside. "Wow this is so exciting." "Well you better hope it works sense it did fall between different universes." As the Doctor started it up Derpy couldn't believe it actually worked and when she stepped outside she could see ponyville 65 million years ago in the past it was astonishing. The Doctor just chuckled at the fact there where pink, purple, blue, and even orange dinosaurs but where he was from almost all dinosaurs where green. "Hahah this is amazing!"

During that day the doctor took rose to the year 1505 to see Leonardo divinches art works and see the Mona Lisa be finished. The doctor already seen this happen but his hysterical laughing was increasing because he saw the earths past in a cartoonish pony style. Derpy said "Wow this is great this may be the best moment in my entire life."

And it can only get better as the Doctor took rose to the year 500,000 to see the peak in pony civilization.

And finally to the year 5 billion to see new new new new new new new new new new new new Manehattan. "Doctor I just wanted to let you know that you made me the happiest mare alive." The 2 settled with a long moist passionate kiss that filled the Doctor with butterflies and gave him a warm felling in his stomach, as did Derpy.

One more thing Derpy where in all of he world do you want to be right now. "Well I always did want to go to the Eiffel tower as soon at it was made." "Then I shall take you there as our final trip."

Soon the 2 where in Paris France and was standing right on top of the Eiffel tower. With the doctors arms holding Derpy above the beautiful city Derpy couldn't even express her felling's right now but she knew she wanted to do this with the Doctor for ever until the day she died, as Derpy saw the Doctor disappear for a while she just looked at the marvelous city and when the Doctor returned and took a kneel and said. Derpy will you- will you. "Yes Doctor spit it out you can do it." Will you marry me? "Under her condition it would eat her up inside to say no and eagerly said yes yes yes of course!"


	4. The Honeymoon

They have sex, the end! no really i just deleted this chapter cause it was unessessary. all you need to know is, this is how dinky was made lol, thats what i was trying to imply but i dont feel it was nessessary so yeah.


	5. It can't be!

The Doctor and Derpy went home after their long day together. But that whole day the Doctor couldn't get over that felling he was being watched. At the park he felt he wasn't alone. At the movies there was no one but the Doctor and Derpy yet he felt someone else was there hiding in the shadows. Even when they entered Derpy's home he had felt someone was watching them. But eventually his shortly term wife got a hold of him and dragged him to the bed for round two, which distracted the Doctor. After that Derpy went outside where she was ambushed by 4 Daleks which took her thinking it was rose. The Doctor quickly flew after them when 1 of the 4 went behind him and put a rag over his face knocking him unconscious and just when he was realizing what these robots actually where.

He awoke in a basement of some sort and he was locked to a chair only to hear Derpy's scared traumatized voice. "Derpy are you alright" "Oh Doctor it's you." Yes now I just need to unlock this lock if only I had my sonic screwdriver.

"Oh you mean this thing. "Where did you get that?" "Well when I found you I also found this and put it in my pocket." "You have no pockets." "Yes we do its right by your cutie mark." Even in your time of uncertain death you ponies seem to keep amazing me hahaha."

But serious quick press the button and it will unlock the lock. "There you go now unlock me." "Great, now time to find out who took us here and why."

The doctor searched around but he kept hearing thing's as he looked around the corner he saw it. "No it can't be it simply cannot be." Derpy get over here "What is it Doctor?" "How did you get here why why why even when I make a rip in space and time and enter a entire new universe you still find me." "Are you the Doctor." "Yes. Yes I am." "Then you most be exterminated!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!"

FINALLY GOING TO RAP THIS STORY UP NEXT CHAPTER.


	6. When saving the universe isen't enough

"Run Derpy!" "Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" The doctor was so close to getting hit and so was Derpy. The two where almost panicking as there was nowhere to run but the Doctor eventually found a door and used his sonic screw driver to open it. "Come on Derpy this way." They went through a few doors before realizing they where in the doungun in canterlot they made there escape and warned eveypony.

They just thought he was crazy. "Run everypony run there going to kill us all!" Derpy didn't help because like I said earlier everypony thought she was retarded, right up until they heard terrifying screams as the four daleks came out killing everypony in their path. It was horrible seeing everypony you once cared about now gone and soon you may be too.

They quickly warned the guards and they came out with spears and shield none of which where any match for daleks they where basically immune to it as the swords and shield broke with ease as the daleks kept firing saying "where is the Doctor he must be exterminated!"

The two princesses princess Luna and celesta used there magic against them, which did absolutely nothing but make little dent you couldn't even see. Fortunately there magic protected them from the Dalek weaponry so they survived in a shield that would last only for a few hours with the Daleks still firing at them. With that the princess sent a letter to twilight saying to use the elements of harmony against them. It was there only hope.

They main six arrived seeing all the destruction. "Oh my gosh this is horrible!" twilight said. They couldn't see the destruction go on so they quickly marched to the citadel where they found the 2 princesses standing in fear with the only thing protecting them was a magic shield. "Come on mares think about how many times we done this we can do it." The six used the elements of harmony on the dalkes but the daleks blocked them and they main six lay there thinking it was all over but they merely broke the armor shield around them. They just watch in terror of fear of what was going to happen.

"Oh no, where going to die!" and for the first time ever rainbow cried of fear, Pinkie had no more joy, Rarity had to more confidence never but instead just cried, Apple Jack wasn't so though anymore with fear in her heart, Twilight had gave up and thought all hope was lost, and worst off all Flutteshy almost had a heart attack and almost died with fear.

"What are your names?" The mares then recited there names" "Do you know the Doctor?" "They all replied with no." "Then you are of no use of us and must be exterminated!"

"Wait! they know the doctor now hello nice to meet you." "Hello." "It is rather impressive how you got his armor shield off now this just makes it too easy." The doctor then used his sonic screwdriver on celestia's and twilight's horn which unleashed all there energy to the sun reversing the polarity of the dalkes ray guns reviving everyone that died from the dalkes ray gun and also burst they ray guns back to the dalkes which then cracked open the armor revealing the hideous creatures.

Then the Doctor said," "you vile creature's have tried to eliminate so many lives over the years luckily this time I was able to revive them so there's only one thing to say, "Exterminate." "No Emergency Temporal Shift!" they all vanished as the Doctor was about to kill them. (Which they then made there way to Manhattan.)"Don't worry about them they wont come back." The Doctor said in reassurance.

The six friend rejoiced as the Doctor had saved them. Derpy saw the whole thing and kissed the Doctor. "I'm so happy I thought we where all going to die." everypony said. "Well it's just what I do saving the universe and all." Derpy and the Doctor went back to there home and the Doctor end up spending only the year with Derpy (Which is all season so far but the point is after they stop making my little pony: friendship is magic he then makes an attempt to go home which succeeds for season 3 of Doctor who.)

1 YEAR LATER.

The Doctor and Derpy went trough so much adventures from that 1 year they even had kids from there honeymoon incident and lived a happy year till he finally said goodbye and Derpy met a new stallion or mare what ever you think is right.

BLAH BLAH BLAH HAPPILY EVER AFTER BUT SERIOUS HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOYED THE STORY AND I WILL BE MAKING MORE AND MORE HOPEFULLY BETTER TO ALL BRONEY'S AND PEGASISTER'S IM OUT. /)


End file.
